vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Everyman
Summary The Everyman is the protagonist of the webcomic, A Beginner's Guide to the End of the Universe. He is an amnesiac who woke up in a room, surrounded by nothing but a void and a strange building. He starts living his life and exploring his terrain, and due to his powers to make new beings on a whim using his CREATIVITY, he eventually makes other living beings. The Everyman in actuality is the personification of the human race as a whole, made to survive even after the universe is completely destroyed. He created the world that he lived in as a safe space from the destruction of the universe, however as a consequence he lost his memory. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Everyman Origin: A Beginner's Guide to the End of the Universe Gender: Male Age: Thousands upon thousands of years old Classification: Personification of humanity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Acrobatics, Social Influencing, Vehicular Mastery, Enhanced Senses, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Immortality (Type 1), Reality Warping (Is capable of influencing existence itself on a fundamental level), Law Manipulation (Completely shattered the very laws of existence with his thoughtspace), Partial Higher-Dimensional Existence (Has an extra-dimensional thoughtspace), Flight, Creation (Is capable of manifesting objects at will assuming he has enough creativity), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3. Alteration and Creation. Is capable of altering the the fundamental properties and design of objects by imbuing them with Creativity), Life Manipulation (Is capable of creating living and thinking animals and humans), Cyborgization (Can implement robotic upgrades to his companions), Telepathy (Has a telepathic link to his pets due to his high RAPPORT with them), Fusionism (Can combine items together and merge their properties), Light Manipulation (Is capable of creating blinding light and equipment which causes illumination), He is the embodiment of humanity and their collective souls, Energy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Black Hole Creation, Water Manipulation, Cloth Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Transmutation, Matter Manipulation, Size Manipulation (Can alter the size of objects to make them bigger or smaller), Spatial Manipulation (Can alter the space of objects with enough creativity), Explosion Manipulation, Subjective Reality, Perception Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Technology Manipulation (Is capable of altering the technology and structure of his tank and ship), Space-Time Manipulation, Mind Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation (Can likely alter the minds of beings with his CREATIVITY), Data Manipulation (Created programming to watch on the television), Plant Manipulation (Is capable of creating seeds and plants), Void Manipulation (Created the Everyblade, a blade that both exists and doesn't exist simultaneously), Time Manipulation (People with the same powers as him were capable of making time dilation fields and slowing down time, he should be comparable), Healing (Can heal himself by eating food), Fire Manipulation (Can create fireballs and attack the enemy with CREATIVITY), Antimatter Manipulation (Is capable of imbuing objects with an Antimatter property, causing them to explode in contact with matter), Resurrection (Resurrected after realizing his identity), Portal Creation (Capable of making wormholes), BFR (Is capable of sending and trapping opponents to universes they've created where they have defeated the Everyman in that alternate universe), Resistance to Sound Manipulation (Is completely unaffected by a loud wail that disorients others), Disease Manipulation (Slightly reduces infection with his tattoo), and Radiation Manipulation (Traveled through the Black Star, which would normally kill powerful men on-contact with it's radiation. However he is not immune and eventually his health started deteriorating due to the radiation) Attack Potency: Universe level+ (At his full potential with infinite creativity, he created an entirely alternate universe where the enemy won just to distract them. Killed the Singularity, who was absorbing all matter, space, and time in the universe into one singularity) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universal+ (Easily killed the Singularity) Durability: At least Universe level+ (Can survive attacks from the Singularity) Stamina: Extremely high Range: Standard melee range normally, up to Low Multiversal with Reality Warping Standard Equipment: The Everyblade, Blazing Hot Betty Intelligence: Very high (Is immensely creative and a fairly skilled combatant. He is capable of using his reality warping powers to benefit him and help him out of incredibly sticky situations) Weaknesses: Needs enough creativity to perform actions, however, is not restricted by this weakness by the finale Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Amnesiacs Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Gods Category:A Beginner's Guide to the End of the Universe Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Acrobats Category:Social Influencers Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Law Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Flight Users Category:Creation Users Category:Concept Users Category:Life Users Category:Telepaths Category:Fusionism Users Category:Light Users Category:Energy Users Category:Heat Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Water Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Space Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Technology Users Category:Time Users Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Plant Users Category:Void Users Category:Antimatter Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Portal Users Category:BFR Users Category:Memory Users Category:Perception Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Tier 2 Category:Cloth Users Category:Size Users Category:Data Users Category:Fire Users Category:Subjective Reality Users